


Pretense

by devilsnowcandy



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon Interpretation, Alternate Character Interpretation, Drabble, Gen, Mindfuck, Short, Wordcount: 100, extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsnowcandy/pseuds/devilsnowcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoilers up to and including JIM 645) Was Ikol only in Loki's mind?  Or was it the other way around? (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> What if Ikol made kid Loki up?

Even now, he tends to find his perspective skewed. He is a magpie again, whispering lies into his simulacrum’s ears and choosing, always and again, to believe them. 

It was a beautiful, elaborate game of pretend, but the truth of course was always this: Loki never once wished to save anyone for the sake of it. He never once cared for a girl so much that he would risk all his plans falling apart just to ensure she had a chance of happiness. 

It is not in his nature to care for anyone but himself.

He just wishes it were.


End file.
